A New Kind Of Frightening
by Jamie-Morse
Summary: Princess Mary Nerezza. The heiress of two thrones. When her parents are kiiled, she becomes Queen of her parents' countries and gains a want for revenge. When she forms a contract with demons, Usha, Ubel, and Daeva, she finds herself spiraling down into a world of chaos. She uncovers dark secrets about her family, and discovers things about herself she never knew. (Full inside)
1. Full Summary

p class="story-description h5" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 12px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #555555; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;"Princess Mary Nerezza. The heiress of two thrones. When her parents are kiiled, she becomes Queen of her parents' countries and gains a want for revenge. When she forms a contract with demon siblings, Usha, Ubel, and Daeva, she finds herself spiraling down into a world of chaos. She uncovers dark secrets about her family, and discovers things about herself she never knew. Mary's search takes her to London, England, where she is asked by the Queen to meet her Guard Dog, Ciel Phantomhive. Once she gets taken by an enemy, she finds out that, yes, her life can get a bit crazier than she thought./p 


	2. Mary Nerezza

Name: Mary Nerezza

Age::::

Now: 8

Later: 13

Eight Year Old Appearance

Thirteen Year Old Appearance

Nationality: Italian/Chinese

Parents: Henry Nerezza VI, King of Italy and Meihui Ling, Empress of China

Current Title: Princess of Italy/China

Later Title: Queen of Italy, Empress of China

Job: Being a Princess, but also works at a haunted attraction in England

Location: London, England

Bio: Born in Ireland while her parents were traveling, she was instantly famous. Both of her parents were royalty, so she was an heir to two thrones. When she was eight years old, both of her parents were assassinated, making her the ruler of two countries. Mary forms a contract with a snake demon when she is 10, requesting revenge against the people who killed her parents, which takes her to London, England. By the age of 12, Mary has succeeded in being a great ruler over Italy and China.

While looking for her parents killers, she uncovers several dark family secrets, that she should never have found.


	3. Chapter 1

"Goodnight young princess," a servant said to me as I walked up on of the many staircases in the palace in Italy.

"Goodnight Charles," I whispered.

I opened the door to my room and started to undress.

Once I had changed into my night gown, I crawled into my bed. I heard the door open and saw my father walk in.

"Goodnight, my dear princess."

I leaned up and hugged him. "Goodnight daddy," I said.

He started to turn to walk out, but stopped.

"Your mother will come to tell you goodnight soon. She's busy dealing with papers associated with troubles in China."

I nodded "Alright, father."

He nodded and walked out the door.

An hour later, my mother walked into the room.

"*Wǎn'ān, my little *Gōngzhǔ."

"*Wǎn'ān mother. *Wǒ ài nǐ." I said.

She left, leaving me alone, the only light, being a candle on the window sill.

~~~~~3rd POV~~~~~

"We need to spend more time with our *Nǚ'ér," Meihui Ling, Mary's mother, said.

"She also needs to learn how to cope when we are away. If she's attached to us by the hip, she will never be able to rule. She will not be able." said Henry Nerezza, Mary's father.

"Even so, she is our only child. We cannot let her think we do not care!"

"She knows we care! We do not need to be with her every waking moment to prove that!"

"Do you even-"

Meihui Ling is cut off by the window shattering.

Two gun shots go off, one hitting King Henry in the heart, the other hitting Empress Meihui in the stomach.

"Goodnight, Empress."

*BANG*

Hey everyone! So, this is the official start of my Black Butler fanfic. Oh, and here are the translations::

Wǎn'ān means Goodnight in Chinese

Gōngzhǔ means Princess

Wǒ ài nǐ means I Love You

Nǚ'ér means Daughter


	4. Chapter 2

*Four Years Later*

"Usha!" I called.

"Yes, your Majesty?" my maid asked.

"Tell Ubel to get the carriage ready. We must visit an Earl the Queen here asked me to meet."

She bowed and walked out of the study.

Must has changed since my parents were killed. I became the ruler of two wealthy and popular countries, living in England at the moment, and acquired a whole new servant staff.

I changed into a black dress and my tiara. I had to make my status as a queen known, or my parents would be disappointed in me, I know it.

"Queen Mary, the carriage is ready." said one of the maids, Daeva.

"Alright," I said, walking towards the door.

I turned toward her. "You, Ubel, and Usha shall be joining me. I trust you three the most with my life."

"Of course, your Highness. I will inform the others."

I nodded as she walked away.

"We have arrived, my Queen," Ubel called from the front of the carriage.

The door opened and Ubel helped me out of the carriage.

"Ubel, walk with me to the door, Daeva, Usha, stay here until I call for you." I ordered.

They bowed and Ubel walked in front of me up to the door.

He knocked on the door, and soon enough, a butler answered the door.

"Is this the Phantomhive residence?" Ubel asked.

"Yes, it is, but I do not believe that the Young Master was expecting any visitors this afternoon."

I walked in front of Ubel and handed the butler a letter from the Queen.

"Your Queen asked me to visit him today. She wishes for me to be on good terms with her 'favorites', as she put it." I said. "I am Queen Mary of Italy, and Empress of China. This is my butler, Ubel." I introduced.

He moved aside and bowed. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will get the master."

Once he left, I turned to Ubel.

"What is he? I know he is not human." I told him.

"He's the same as Usha, Daeva, and I."

I nodded. "I will have to be cautious here. If the Earl Phantomhive has a demon butler, who knows what else happens.."

"You know we will protect you, my Queen," Daeva said from behind.

I turned and saw her and Usha standing there. I sighed in frustration.

"I thought I said to stay at the carriage." I said.

"We sensed a creature of the supernatural. We had to see if you were safe. That is part of our job, remember?" smirked Usha.

I scowled at the two demons before turned back to the stairs, waiting.

"Who are you?"

I turned and saw a boy my age, who I assumed was the Earl.

"I am Queen Mary of Italy and Empress of China. These are my maids, Daeva and Usha, and my butler, Ubel. You must be the Earl Phantomhive."

"Yes. You said that the Queen sent you?"

"Of course. Here's the letter," I handed it to him, "Now, is there anything else you would like to question me about, or shall we continue?"

We spoke for almost two hours, when Usha slowly walked into Phantomhive's study.

"Ma'am, it's almost four. You will be late if we do not leave."

I stood up, turning back towards the Earl.

"I apologize, but I must leave. Goodbye Earl of Phantomhive."

"Then, goodbye Queen Mary. I presume I will be seeing you again?"

"You would be correct, but next time I'll let you know ahead of time. And please, call me Mary."

"Then call me Ciel."

*After Mary has left*

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

"Find anything you can on Queen Mary Nerezza or Italy and Empress of China."

"Would you like to know where she's going now?"

"Yes, and do it quickly. There's something off about that girl. I intend to find out what."


	5. Chapter 4

*3rd Person*

"Let go of me! Usha! Dae-!"

"Quite! I was ordered not to hurt you, but I will if I must."

Mary became silent. Her kidnapper had her tightly over their shoulder. She sucked in slightly, then let out a piercing shriek.

The kidnapper pulled her head downwards, and covered her mouth roughly.

"You are testing my patience, your majesty. Don't. Make. A. Sound. My master wants you unharmed, and that's how I plan on delivering you."

She bit his hand, and said once he jerked his hand back, "Well, you tell your master he can-"

He quickly covered her mouth again. "That is not proper language for a lady."

"Bite me." Mary said, but was muffled by the hand over her mouth.

Next thing she knew, she was sat down on a bed.

"Welcome back Mistress Mary." She looked up and saw her kidnapper.

"What was so important that he sent you to kidnap me? Couldn't your master have just sent a letter requesting to see me?"

"We all know you wouldn't have answered."

She stood up quickly. "Because I hate him! He's crazy!"

The door slammed open. "That's no way to speak about your fiancee, Mary."

"I'll speak about you however I wish, Trancy." She spat.

Her head was knock to her side as a hand collided with her face.

"Please don't talk like that. I don't want to hurt my lovely fiancee."

"Then let me go."

"No!" he yelled. "You are my fiancee. You are supposed to stay with me!"

"My servants will get me back." Mary whispered.

"Oh really? Why haven't they already?"

Mary smirked."Because of my letter."

"What letter?"

"You really are stupid, Alois. I knew you would try something, so before you had your demon take me, I had a letter sent to someone."


End file.
